


Fake Smiles

by InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hidden sadness, Hurt No Comfort, Mikey’s hurting, fake smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire/pseuds/InTheMidstOfYourDyingFire
Summary: The brightest smiles often hide the greatest sadness.
Kudos: 38





	Fake Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thought I had. I feel like Mikey is often overlooked but I feel like there’s deep meaning behind the way he thinks and acts. He’s a lot smarter than many people give him credit for and I feel like it would be interesting to explore the possibility that his constant playful and positive attitude is for others’ benefit just as much as, maybe even more than, his own. 
> 
> -Em

He sniffs once and scrubs two hands over his eyes in a new found aggression. He wipes away the salty, wet tears that had rolled down his cheek just a minute before. The tear stains are still visible where they rolled across the bridge of his nose, stopping at the corner of his mouth. It’s okay though, no one will look close enough to notice. No one ever does. He reties his mask and straightens his back, holding his head high. He practices his smile in the mirror a couple times before deeming it believable enough. He can do this. He’ll be fine.

It’s not like he has reason to be anything else, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short fic, I know, but I hope you liked it anyways :)
> 
> P.S, Please let me know if I missed any tags, thank you 
> 
> -Em


End file.
